Legends Born Into The Land
by Gruvia rocks
Summary: For JulieTelrats7380's b-day: AU In a land at war much happens unexpectedly. But when a dragon threat arrives the only hope is a man of legend. Will he come or is he but a legend? Is the time of legends now? Will the enemies at war pull together throught this tough time? One Shot. Contains NaLu, JeRza, LoRies, GrUvia, RoWen, GaLe and MirAxus.


**A/N: Late but for 10 September 2014: This one if for JulieTelrats7380's birthday! My Inspiration? This is what happens when you play to many games! Here it is an Fairy Tail AU inspired by Skyrim, yet not a crossover as there are no other characters it's just the basic concept is here. I'll make it as long as possible. Oh it's not just about one character either; it's about a bunch of the Fairy Tail characters. My**** favorite**** ones... Enjoy! Oh and I made certain that**** Jellal****, Levy and Wendy were some of the head characters for you Julie! **

**Oh I added romance... because that's the reason most of us are on fan fiction; right? So expect**** NaLu****,**** JeRza****,**** GaLe****,**** GrUvia****,**** RoWen**** and ****LoRies.**

**Review and**** favorite**** please! :D Especially you Julie! ;)**

**I started typing this on the 23****rd**** of August just so that you know… Hard work…**

**HAPPY B-DAY JULIE! 8D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and I honestly never will. If I did**** JeRza****would've kissed on the beach… Alas all rights go to Hiro Mashima-sensei! **

**Legends Born Into the Land**

_**Legends, legends my dear readers are all around us. Whether they are tales of Apocalypse or tales of heroes is not something we can say with certainty. We all believe in a legend and we want that legend to come true when the day is still young; we want to see the legend live. Now in the great lands of Fiore there too was a legend, a legend of when the dragons will return to the land and one warrior shall rise to fight them. The legend has not seemed to be able to become reality for many years but that time will change…**_

The pink haired young male slowly began to open his onyx eyes as the carriage bobbed his head up and down. When he opened his eyes fully he saw that there were other people in the carriage as well, this people he noticed were very different from each other. One man with blue hair and a tattoo running down the right side of his face had his mouth tied up with a handkerchief, the man next to this man had short blond hair and a scar running down the right side of his face; he was staring at the newly awakened man. Next to the pink haired man a man with white hair sat his hands holding the sides of his head; although they were still tied up.

"Ah, you have awoken dear friend." the blond man said his voice gruff as he looked at the pink head who was currently wondering where he was. He also tried to move his hands but noticed they were tied up with tight ropes; by moving them around he felt a burning sensation piercing his skin. The blond haired man looked at the pink haired with a raised eyebrow. "May I know your name dear friend?"

"Natsu…" the pink haired one said his voice hoarse and his throat thirsty for a glass of ice cold water as a scratch came to his throat. His throat was dry and so were his lips which bled as he talked they were so chipped because of the valuable need of water. He felt like he had not had the water for days and he felt like hurling as the carriage moved; he was never a man for transportation.

"It is nice to meet you Natsu, but I am sad of the place we have to meet." the blond said shaking his head as Natsu blinked at him. "I am Laxus and we are sadly on our way to our execution; may I ask what you did to come into this dear situation?"

"I…" Natsu breathed recounting the days that led to where he was currently. "I did nothing wrong that I can recall. The last thing I remember is crossing the border to Fiore; I remember a battle and being struck down from behind. But I was no part of the battle." As he talked his voice seemed to soften and he ended up whispering as he completed his speech.

"I apologize." Laxus said shaking his head. "You fell into the battle between me and Jellal," he showed with his head to the man whose mouth was tied up. ", with all our men and the royal army we were fighting at that moment. You were not fighting and we feel guilty about getting you here with us. The other man," he pointed to man beside Natsu. ", is the thief Erigor."

"I do not deserve to die beside you…" Erigor said glaring at Laxus. "I never did anything like you did. I and Natsu do not deserve to die beside political criminals."

"I apologize…" Laxus said but he was cut short by Erigor once again, it seemed that they did not really get along Natsu noticed. There must be something that they do not like of the other Natsu thought as he sat there watching them.

"Especially not beside Jellal…" Erigor continued glancing at the man who could not speak. "He murdered the high king; I am not a man like him. Against him I could be seen as innocent. I don't deserve to die…"

"Silence!" a voice cut them off and Natsu turned his head to see the carriage rider glaring at the arguing pair as they entered a village. "Be silent when we enter the village; we do not want to scare the villagers."

Laxus and Erigor laid back in their seats as Natsu's eyes landed on Jellal who was silent as he looked down guilty. He seemed to have regretted all he had done to deserve the sentence he was receiving; the way Erigor explained him; Natsu thought he should be a cold hearted man. But he seemed to be the opposite; his face was covered in dirt and he had kind eyes as he swallowed. Natsu could still see his eyes filled with compassion as he looked down at the ground guilt seeming to eat him up. He also seemed ready to die and get the sentence he was receiving. Hardly the evil man he was made out to be, but Natsu noted in his head the lesson he had learned years ago when he lived with the creatures who fled Fiore years ago.

The dragon that had taken Natsu under his wing was none other than the dragon king Igneel and thus Natsu's surname was Dragneel. Natsu could never tell others of where he came from but he knew that one day it would be used to protect innocents from the dragons. Igneel had thought Natsu that he was born of dragon blood as well as human blood; thus making him a dragon born. Natsu had learned the technics to slay dragons from a young age and thus he did not fear them. He was like no other man alive and he knew that. He was special.

"Look mommy, it's Jellal." Natsu heard a young girl say and he turned his head to the side to see a young girl pulling on her mother's dress as her mother tried to shush her as she was talking to loud. Natsu bit his lip as he glanced at Jellal who had a single tear running down his cheek. It must have hurt him to hear people talk like that Natsu decided as the carriage came to a standstill.

"You scumbags please climb out and stand here!" a woman yelled as the man next to her only shook his head. The woman had long green hair and she was wearing armor while the man had spiky looking orange hair which reminded Natsu of a lion, he was also wearing armor. Their armor was the natural legionnaire armor which Natsu had seen in his previous country as well.

Natsu quickly jumped out of the carriage with a cloud of dust appearing around his ragged shoes. Next Erigor climbed out followed closely by Laxus while Jellal climbed out last. People from the other carriages soon followed suit and stood next to Natsu's group. The woman smiled as she looked at all of them; a wicked smirk covering her features.

"Good morning scumbags." she said her voice filled with venom as she spit out the words. "I'm General Karin Lillica from the Majestic Army. I am also the one in charge of this execution as," she pointed at a red headed girl in the corner wearing golden armor. ", the great General Scarlet watches you all fall."

"I'm Loke Celestial." the man next to her said holding up his list. "Please come forward when I read your name." He held up a paper with an official seal on the back of it Natsu noted. Taking a side glance he saw Jellal was looking at General Scarlet with sadness in his eyes. She seemed to return the gesture for a few seconds before she looked away from him a pained expression on her face as Jellal sadly looked down to his feet. Natsu couldn't help but feel the tension surrounding the two; so he quickly turned back to Loke and waited for the man to begin calling the names.

"Erigor…" Loke read as the said man stepped forward looking at the people looking at him. Soon though he started running to Natsu's surprise; what was the man doing? Did he not know how dangerous it was to do what he did?

"I'll never let you take me!" Erigor yelled as he ran; his tied up hands held close to his body. Natsu watched as Karin picked up a bow and arrow which she used to shoot him in the back. Erigor landed in a heap on the ground; his body no longer moving. Natsu immediately knew what happened and he turned to instead look at the soldiers in front of him. Loke seemed shocked as Karin smirked before turning to the other criminals.

"Anybody else who wants to run?" she asked staring at each of the tied up men and women frowning at each of them and glaring at them. She was entirely serious and Natsu made a mental note not to try his chances by telling her that he was not involved in the war and that he was wrongly at the execution. "Good!" she smiled indicating to Loke that he should continue.

"Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes and…" he read looking up at Natsu as Laxus and Jellal silently made their way to where the executioner was positioned by the chopping board as he sharpened his axe. "Your name isn't on this list…" he pointed out looking at Natsu, a puzzled expression on his face. "What is your name?"

"Natsu…" Natsu said his voice still somewhat hoarse as he talked. He felt his throat scratch as he talked making him flinch as he shook his head trying to regain his lost voice. He wasn't really a person to have a hoarse voice.

"I know of no criminal named Natsu, perhaps we should let him…" Loke began turning to Karin as she pulled her face into a scowl.

"No; he is here and thus he did wrong. He shall die." she said glaring at Natsu as Loke sighed looking down sadly. He indicated for Natsu to walk to the others as Natsu only nodded moving his feet in slow movements as he felt his strength failing him. He had no idea how long it was since he had eaten and he had to admit that he was starving.

"I'm sorry…" Loke whispered as Natsu walked past him and stood next to the others. Soon the other criminals filled in and a preacher came forward to give them a little prayer. Then the first prisoner was called to the front; Natsu watched as the man laid his head on the chopping block before the axe came down removing it in a flash and letting the man's head fall in a basket as his body fell backwards. Natsu was about to watch the next person come forward when he heard a sound he knew by heart.

It was the sound of a dragon roaring a roar of hunger and anger. Natsu quickly looked up to see a large black beast circling the city and roaring as it looked down hungrily at the people gathered. Natsu crunched his teeth against each other as he looked down at the people before him who didn't even notice anything.

"NATSU!" Karin suddenly yelled as another soldier pushed Natsu forward; Natsu finding himself lacking the strength to fight back as he was pushed onto his knees and made to lay his head on the block. Natsu looked to the side expecting the axe to hit his neck when the dragon landed on the building next to him and roared before blowing a steady roar of fire at Natsu and the executioner. The fire sending a prickling sensation on Natsu's skin making him grin…

**XXXXX**

Laxus and Jellal watched horrified as the fire surrounded Natsu when Jellal felt a dagger cutting away his binds and the handkerchief removed from his face. He was glad to have the vinegar filled object away as he knew that it was to cause him more pain. He saw as Loke ran and released Laxus as he turned around to see his rescuer to be none other by General Erza who now grabbed his hand with her cold armor clad hand and was now running into a safe house. He watched Loke do the same with Laxus as he took a last minute glance to see the dragon eating Karin's remains as somebody stood up in the fire. The figure had spiky hair he could recognize from anywhere as none other but Natsu Dragneel…

Before Jellal could see what happened next the door was closed behind him and all he could wonder was; how? He needed to know how Natsu was standing after the fire hit him. He tried comprehending it but he had no answers coming to mind as he fell back onto the great wooden door behind him; his lips burning from the vinegar that had started eating the flesh around it. He could feel the blood seeping out of it and running down his chin.

"Drink up." a strong female voice said as Jellal saw Erza put a goblet of ice cold water onto his lips as his mouth opened. She forced it down his throat as he drank the water with relief; his man's apple bobbing up and down as he drank. He was thankful for the water and he had no idea just how he could thank Erza enough for the simple action. When the water was finished Erza took the goblet away and filled it with more water before she drank as well.

"Why are you helping me?" Jellal asked watching Erza as she lowered the goblet and looked at the wall her eyes hard. She formed her one hand into a fist as Laxus and Loke only watched the situation before silently creeping into another room to leave the two of them alone.

"I don't know…" Erza admitted throwing the now empty goblet across the room. "I'm supposed to hate you, shouldn't I? But how can I hate you for killing a man who deserved so much worse. I never thought of the king to be a kindhearted man and he was an unfair leader. Now I'm supposed to hate you… and I can't…"

"I…" Jellal began looking down at the ground his face sad. "I didn't kill King Ivan… Laxus did, I just took the blame onto my hands. I knew that I would've been held responsible either way so I just took the entire sentence on my hands. It wouldn't matter either way… not after what I did to Simon. It's just another death on my hands."

Suddenly a cold cloth was pressed to his lips and Jellal looked up to see Erza washing his face as she looked with him a look of sympathy on her face as she washed the blood and dirt of his face. "You are silly…" she laughed shaking her head. "You took the blame of a death that made everybody hate you. And you did nothing to Simon; it was his own choice to join the Rebels."

"And now I'm the leader of a rebel group…" Jellal chuckled shaking his head. "Yet I never liked rebels, not after what happened to…"

"I know" Erza said laying her hands on his cheeks. "And I forgive you; you didn't see the man coming to stab him. Neither did I… We both failed our friend that day…"

"But it was meant for…" Jellal said looking into Erza's eyes. "Me…"

"Don't…" Erza said walking away and throwing off her iron gauntlets. "Don't blame yourself. Let's forget it for now and concentrate on surviving okay?"

"Okay…" Jellal said nodding his head as Laxus and Loke appeared again. He nodded his head at the two as they only nodded in understanding. Jellal slowly went to open the door when it was ripped open by a certain man with pink hair and now tattered rags. Behind him the corps of a dead dragon lay; the skin seeming to have disappeared thus only leaving the skeletal remains.

"Natsu Dragneel…" Natsu said as Jellal, Erza and Laxus looked at him shocked; noticing his voice to be normal and his lips normal. But they were even more shocked at what he said; he had admitted to being the son of the dragon king.

"The Dragon Born…" Loke said under his breath as a small wind came and blew Natsu's hair making it shake around him as he smirked.

**XXXXX**

_**But that is not the only legend dearest reader. For you see in a land like Fiore the legends are everywhere and once you find them you know that your life is forever changed. Now not all legends are of men fighting beasts but there are of men and women who can only be seen as a legend… One of those is of a woman who has a song which she sings before she kills people; but no one is certain as none who have seen her have lived… unless you were part of her clientele or one of her close friends…**_

The water surrounded her as she dipped her head below the water before coming up and having the water run down her face and naked body as she looked around her at the beautiful country side surrounding the river she was currently bathing in. She lifted a pale hand and watched as the droplets dripped of her porcelain skin. Smiling silently she let her ocean blue pearls look around her again as she spun around her blue hair flowing behind her like waves.

"Rain…" a voice suddenly said and she turned her head to see a white haired man looking at her. His hair was somewhat spiky and she glared at him wondering how he knew her nick name. She quickly moved out of the water; not caring that she was naked as she climbed out revealing to him her back and butt as she picked up a dress which she quickly threw on before she faced him her eyes spelling murder.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice venomous as she quickly put on shoes and took her dagger out of her hiding place and hiding it behind her back ready to be used if the situation called for it.

"I'm Lyon Bastia…" he said bowing his head as his eyes stayed on her chest area much to her displeasure. She hated it when men were like this; he should know this. She had killed all the men who had ever looked at her with lust filled eyes; like he was doing currently. "I was told by Kurogane that you were the best member of the SHADOW BROTHERHOOD and that you were the one I should hire to dispose of a pest."

A client; she noted in her head as she picked up her panties and slipped it under her dress still looking at her latest client. He seemed well off which was a bonus point; since her services were expensive. She knew that her thief best friend only sent her the most well-paying and difficult missions. Her specialty…

"Nice to meet you Lyon-sama; what do you want?" she said glaring at him as she walked to him. He slowly unbowed as she only shook her head seeing he was still looking at her well-developed bust. "Please refrain from staring at Juvia's breasts."

"Juvia?" he said raising an eyebrow. "I'm glad to know your name; first name basis I suppose. I'm a member of the Majestic Army and I would like you to take care of a certain pest for me Juvia; for a nice price of 20 000 gold coins. Afterwards we can even spend a night at a local inn before visiting the temple of Mavis where we can be wedded by a priestess named Mirajane…"

"Shut your trap!" Juvia barked glaring at him. "Juvia has no plans to marry especially not with men of your status. Juvia will do your mission and that is it; if you still decide to pursue Juvia with your silly dreams of marriage you will wake up with a dagger slit across your neck and you will choke on your own blood."

"Oh; I'll just change your mind later." Lyon waved of looking at Juvia as she slowly raised her dagger making him jump back holding up his hands. "I'm sorry, I won't." he said shaking his hands before Juvia nodded and lowered her dagger. "I'd like to kill a man who is part of Fairy Tail."

"The group of warriors?" Juvia asked recognizing the name Fairy Tail as Lyon only nodded.

"Yes, that exact group." Lyon said nodding his head. "His name is Gray Fullbuster and apparently he is second in charge. Please dispose of him."

"Juvia will…" Juvia said walking past Lyon. "And then Juvia will locate you to receive Juvia's money."

"Thank you!" Lyon yelled as Juvia waved her hand at him still walking away and thinking of ways to dispose of Lyon as soon as she had received her money. It'll most likely be easy she decided.

"Drip; drip; drop…" she started singing as he walked into the sunset a cloud arising in the sky.

**XXXXX**

_**Yes readers that is but one legendary woman, but her target was no normal man either. He was a man of legend with many songs already sang about his adventures even if he was young. He was a man that not many people have had the honor of meeting and having a conversation with as he was a man of action. He was a man known to be a living legend…**_

Gray slit the bear's throat with his sword before it fell at his feet its blood soaking the grass it had landed upon. Gray only smirked as he picked it up and heaved it over his soldier before going to the village which it had been terrorizing for months. If you asked him they should have hired someone to dispose of it earlier. He wasn't exactly pleased by their way of reacting. In the months they did nothing the bear had killed various men, women and children. He was the first to actually survive fighting the beast; and he had no scratch either. He had come through like a professional which he was.

"Wait!" a voice yelled and Gray turned around to see a young blunette girl running up to him holding several fish in her hands. "What have you done?" she said when she saw the bear was dead.

"I killed the beast that was terrorizing…" Gray began when she shook her head tears seeping out of her eyes.

"No…" she said shaking her head. "This isn't him, this bear was… was my friend…"

"It was?" Gray asked before the girl nodded laying her hands on the bear's head. "He never terrorized any village and when he attacked people it was to protect me and my cat Carla. He was a good…"

"I get it, I get it…" Gray said holding up his hand as he laid the bear back onto the grass and looked at the animal. Sighing he took out the reviving potion he kept in his satchel which he now used to coat the bear's wound with liquid. Soon the liquid started working and the bear opened its eyes to look at Gray and the girl. It glared as it looked at Gray as if asking him; what the hell was that for?

"I'm sorry okay…" Gray said shaking his head before the bear nodded its head and got back up nuzzling the little girl letting a growl that sounded like it was saying "WENDY". Gray only shook his head and looked at the girl and the bear. "Why the hell did this bear kill the village leader's son Romeo? And what the hell did it do with the body?"

"Who's Romeo?" Wendy; as Gray decided was the girl's name asked looking at Gray with wide and scared eyes.

"Argghh…" the bear said using its paw to write in the ground. In the place where it had written the words "I AM ROMEO" stood making Gray look at the bear as if saying seriously.

"You're not Romeo; you're a bear." Gray pointed out as the bear shook its head and wrote "I WAS TURNED INTO A BEAR BY A WITCH NAMED ANGEL".

"Really…?" Gray asked as the bear nodded its head. "Then I'll have to get you to the best wizard I know who lives in Magnolia. Which is 540 miles from here kids and I don't know if you guys like travelling?"

"We'll do it!" Wendy said raising her fist as Gray gave a sigh. He knew that he had to do it now and that the villagers will be pissed that he hadn't killed the bothersome bear. This mission was getting to be his worst mission yet and he knew he couldn't deny Wendy. She was 12 years old and no ass would say no to a little girl; well maybe a bigger ass them him. But he wasn't the biggest ass ever. That was his brother Lyon's job; Lyon was even getting on his back to hand over his land to the latter. Not on Gray's dead body though. He, Lyon and Ultear all got their share of land and just because Ultear gave hers to Lyon didn't mean Gray would do the same. In no way would he do that.

The three of them set off up the hill with a white cat joining the party making Gray groan as he suddenly got the feeling that someone was following him. Glancing back he noticed no one, but being a warrior he knew to stay on his guard. Anybody could be there. Noticing nobody Gray turned around following Wendy and the bear again; failing to notice the girl clad in a leather full body suite tumbling out of a tree and chasing him. Her tied up blue hair flowing behind her as she ran after him; her feet making no noises.

**XXXXX**

_**You see dear reader there are many legends in the land of Fiore and exploring all of them is necessary for you to know why events happened. You see dearest reader an ancient belief is that all legends are connected and this belief was indeed part of Fiorian culture. The next legend is not that of a warrior or a killer but of a girl who will set about a chain of events that will lead to an abdominal outcome. Will you read to learn that outcome? That is your decision precious reader. Read if you dare-**_

Her hair was being put into braids as she looked into the mirror; her brown eyes hiding deep secrets as she watched her blond hair be gathered into her maid's hands. The maid currently braiding her hair was the shyest of all the servants she had ever known and she always saw her as a sister instead of a maid. The strange thing was that the maids she was closest to were both pink haired. Perhaps she was obsessed with pink haired people; perhaps she would even marry a pink haired young man.

She giggled at her imagination as her maid looked at her one of her eyebrows raised at her young mistress's weirdness. She only giggled further when she saw her maid's expression. Perhaps she was strange, perhaps that was her thing; being the weird bookworm and daughter of the Lord of Clover. She was 17 years of age and well on her way to be wedded to the man who her husband would choose. A man she would most likely despise; just as her father.

Looking to the side she saw her diary with her name Lucy Heartfilia clearly written there upon. She realized that perhaps someone would have read the book once; when she had still written in the covers of her diary that is; when she had not written all her thoughts in letters to her deceased mother. It was perhaps sad actually… the story of a girl who had lost everything when her mother died. Even her father had become cold and she swore that when he kissed her cheeks his lips were freezing like that of a corpse.

She had tried to bring joy back into her house various times but all failed miserably. Her father was too far gone to be saved and she thought that perhaps she was disappearing too. Not that she wanted to of course; she wanted to experience life and joy. She wanted to be a woman who owned a little book shop. Perhaps though she was only a dreamer… A girl who dreamt of things that she could never reach; the girl who had daydreamed about the boy she had liked at the age of 15 and 16… but never came near him and the most she had ever told him was "thank you…"

"Lucy-sama…" her maid said catching her attention. "I am done… I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize." Lucy smiled looking at her maid Aries; before turning to the mirror and looking at her reflection. Her hair looked pretty she had to agree; but no amount of beauty could bring her happiness. No amount of men chasing her to come into a courtship. Nothing could help…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of armor hitting tiles making her sit up and look at Aries worry flashing in her eyes. Could the dreaded war have finally reached Clover; this was a bad day. Quickly getting up she picked up her dress and ran to the main hall where her father was with Aries close on her heels and watching her every step.

"Lord of Clover; Jude the rich we have news." she heard a females voice say as she quickly ran out and stood next to her father's chair with Aries standing beside her. She looked onto the gathered group to see General Scarlet and her right hand man Loke Celestial with an unidentified pink haired man as well as an unknown blond haired man with a masked man who was only wearing black. All she could make out of him was his lips; which were pulled into a hard line.

"What news?" Jude asked as he played with his nails uninterested with the events which were evident in his features. Lucy looked at him with a look of shame of what her father had done. "You should know General; that I believe more in what Jellal and his men say then what your useless army says. You're army that invaded our lands many years ago and think you can control us. I believe that what you do is wrong and that what Jellal does has justice in it; him being a fellow Lord as well. So my question is how will I believe anything you say?"

"Silence…" the masked man said stepping forward and holding up his hand as General Scarlet balled her hands into fists as a frown covered her stunning features. Lucy always knew she was a beautiful woman but seeing her surprised her… General Scarlet had to be the most beautiful yet dangerous woman Lucy had ever seen. "You should not talk to a lady that way…" the masked man continued looking at Jude in the eyes.

"I think that you have no right…" Jude began standing up with a scowl forming on his features as he glared at the masked man.

"I have every right." the masked man said glaring at Jude as he quickly walked up the steps and stood right before Jude. "I am a Lord as well…" the man continued taking of his mask to reveal himself to be Jellal himself. "…and what Erza is trying to say is important to the entire continent. You see Jude dragons have returned and every city needs to prepare for impending attacks. We must ignore this silly war; even if it is only for the time being; to get our defenses ready. We came here today for it is the closest city to the village that has been attacked; to seek only refuge. But if you do not respect any one of us we might just as well leave and not tell you of the one thing we have with us that no other city has."

"I'm sorry…" Jude said faking a smile as Jellal stepped back and walked back to his place beside the pink haired man. As he walked Lucy saw General Scarlet take his hand to stop him before mouthing a "thank you." Jellal only nodded before he walked to his place his eyes straining on the general before he looked up to Jude again.

"I suppose dragons are a danger…" Jude said looking at them with embarrassment flashing in his eyes. "And to show just how sorry I am I will give one of your men my daughter as a wife." Lucy gasped as soon as the words left his mouth; she was no way of apologizing. She was a girl; not an object.

"If you do, do that then the only person who deserves such a gift is this man here." the blond haired man said pushing the pink haired one forward. "He is the man who we owe our lives to and if anyone deserves such a beauty such as your daughter the man who can save us deserves her. You see Lord this man is the dragon born who has learned since his young years how to kill a dragon. He can clear this land of dragons again."

"I really don't…" the pink haired began looking at Jude with alarm in his eyes.

"No, you shall have my daughter; Lucy." Jude said walking forward and laying a hand on the pink haired man's shoulders. "I would see it as an honor to have the man who can save all of Fiore as my son in law. Please do not deny my gift as it will be a sign of disrespect to me. Now pray my future son in law; may I know your name?"

"Uh…" the pink haired man said scratching the back of his head. "If you put it that way; I suppose that I can't deny you; even if I feel that it is wrong for you to give your daughter away like that. I think you should give her, her independents… but how you put it I can't say no… So my name is Dragneel; Natsu Dragneel…"

"Natsu… Dragneel?!" Lucy asked her eyes wide as she took a few steps forward. "The prince of dragons, how… but you're a human?"

"It's complicated Luigi…" Natsu said stepping away from Jude and walking to Lucy. "It's a really long story…"

"IT'S LUCY!" Lucy yelled hitting Natsu's head making him flinch as Jude glared at Lucy.

"Lucy do not hit your husband." Jude said looking at his daughter with much anger.

"Nah… It's my fault I called her Luigi… I disrespected her… I apologize Lucy…" Natsu said bowing before Lucy as she blushed. Perhaps the man her father chose wouldn't be that bad after all. She might even enjoy being his wife, and she couldn't deny the fact that when he stood so close to her, her heart beats fastened.

"It's fine…" Lucy blushed as she looked to the side to see Aries and Loke looking at each other their eyes wide as the perhaps recognized each other.

**XXXXX**

_**The next legend is that of two entirely opposite people working together to save an entire kingdom. It is one very different from the others and it is very lighthearted; although very serious at the same time. Read my dearest readers…**_

Kurogane was a man that dwelled in the shadows keeping his name secret, for he was not a man who should be known. He was a thief and he would also hurt those who dared come in his way and not gently either. His best friend was the assassin known only as Rain Woman and he was proud that neither he nor she was weak. They were strong people and being strong was the most important thing in their business… that and being deadly silent. He was deadly silent even if he had a large body yet; how was he caught?

This was supposed to be an easy mission; steal some gems by a normal old Alchemist and get out fast. Yet here he was wrapped in by some magic barrier with words he could not understand as the short little alchemist was smiling at him. She smirked as he once again glared at her as she put another gem down to show how she created it and he was getting pissed. Beyond pissed actually this was too much!

"Come on shrimp!" he yelled hitting on the invisible barrier again and making it waver underneath his strength. She only smiled again writing a few notes in one of her damned books.

"My name is Levy McGarden…" the alchemist said over her shoulder. "And like you know I am the royal alchemist of Lord Makarov Dreyar… You should tell me your name and I might let you out… after you apologize…"

"Like I told you my name is Kurogane!" he yelled taking a seat on the chair she graciously left inside of the barrier with some ale next to it. Looking at the liquid pissed him off to since he didn't particularly like ale; he liked wine.

"That is your nickname" she pointed out picked up some sparkly green liquid and inspecting it. "I want to know your real name thereafter you will apologize for trying to rob me and for beating me and my assistants up last year… oh and tying me to a tree."

"FINE I'M SORRY SHRIMP!" he yelled opening the ale and gulping it up fast. He felt the burning sensation go through his throat as his lips pulled together in disgust… He still didn't like ale and he never would. He hated it and all he wished was that he didn't drink it. But he knew he needed it if he were to apologize to Levy and tell her his real name. "And my name is Gajeel Redfox; okay? Now set me free…"

"Gajeel… Redfox…" she repeated slowly as if she was testing his name. The way how she said it made shivers run down his spine as he watched her write something in her notebook. "I quite like you Gajeel… How about I make a deal with you to be set free?"

"Fine… fine whatever. Just get to it would yah?" Gajeel said angrily slumping down in the wooden chair making splinters come through his thin armor and making him flinch. He did not like this… He hated every second he spent in her damned office. He hated it all.

"Act as if you are my husband next month at the MAGNOLIA BALL and help me uncover the secrets hidden within Fairy Tail." she said walking up to his cage smirking as he looked into her brown orbs; which he had to admit was pretty. He kind of liked her… not that he'd ever admit that out loud. Plus she had guts; damn good guts too. "Or you could just stay in there forever…"

"Fine I'll do it…" he huffed as she smiled turning to him, she was obviously ecstatic that he agreed to her little plan. Boy would he enjoy this… NOT! He would hate every single second of working with her; because he was usually a man who worked alone and he would've preferred that it stayed that way. But of course she had to show up and change the way his life went because she had to catch him; didn't she?

**XXXXX**

_**Now we know our heroes and now our real story can begin. Be prepared for a tale of bravery, shame, fights, mystery, visions, spirits and love. A tale that will be told over and over in Fiorian history as the land will age and the views will change… as life will change these tales will change from the story of real legends to myths. Myths which will always be seen as untrue but you must know that these legends are as real as the Fiorian beaches future people will walk on. Enjoy dear readers for you are reading a piece of history… The tale of heroes brought together by fate and of heroes who would help and save many in their lives… Enjoy my dearest readers… **_

Gray groaned as he threw of his tight leather shoes and sat on a rock. He watched as Wendy did the same and the bear only sat down and pouted at the ground. Gray still couldn't believe he was helping them. True he helped many people and he enjoyed helping people but he always got money. What he was doing now was going on an adventure to help a little girl clear something up. It wasn't the most enjoyable thing he could do; but he couldn't deny the girl the favor. He just couldn't without feeling terrible.

But to make it all worse; the entire time he was out there he could feel someone watching him. Someone he didn't know if that person was male or female; friend or enemy or something much, much worse. He hated the feeling of uncertainty and he wished that the person would just come out already. As he thought of his anger he turned his vision to the river close by.

"May I and Romeo go to the river for a swim Gray-san?" a voice asked and Gray turned to see Wendy look at him with wide eyes as the bear nodded and Carla only sat on the bear's back rolling her large cat eyes. Gray only nodded his head before Wendy and the bear together with Carla ran away into the little bit of forest leading to the river. Soon they disappeared and Gray was entirely alone in the clearing. Gray sighed and leaned back a little when he noticed something moving in the trees behind him.

Gray quickly picked up his sword and made as if he was polishing the object when he heard the sound of soft footsteps on the ground. At last his stalker was coming out and by listening to the footsteps he made out that she was a female. She had a dagger in her right hand he got from the sudden gust of wind making him get out her form by listening to the sound it made hitting her. He knew he could only make this out because of the gifts he had received when he joined Fairy Tail.

She had a well-developed chest and she was kind of thin making her much weaker than him thus giving his body weight an advantage. She was also wearing a tight leather outfit and her hair reached to her mid-back. Her breath was heavy from following him around for so long and she was currently crouching with her dagger drawn for a simple kill. Gray immediately knew she was and assassin… But who would hire an assassin to hunt him down?

As soon as she was about 30 centimeters away from Gray he pounced on top of her making her give a quick gasp as the two hit the grass. Gray looked down at her face as his hand laid on something soft under him which was clearly her chest. Her hands were lying next to her head and Gray saw she had pale skin, blue hair and ocean blue eyes. Her lips were plump and Gray had to admit she was beautiful; a woman men would fight to be able to claim as theirs. But Gray saw her as nothing else but an enemy; his killer.

She had a little bit of pink covering her cheeks as Gray studied her face before he moved his hands and straddled her underneath him holding her hands on the both sides of her face. "Who are you?" Gray growled staring into her eyes before she gave a loud audible gulp.

"Juvia is the Rain Woman…" the girl admitted making Gray tighten his grip of her; he knew that Rain Woman was a known assassin who had killed many men after she was hired. Yet none had ever seen her and usually she sang a song before her death. Gray must have been special not to hear the tune. "Yet Juvia's real name is Juvia Lockser and Juvia was hired to kill Gray-sama by Lyon-san… Juvia is sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing when you will still kill me if I let you go? That is not something that needs apologizing." Gray said looking into her eyes and nearing his face to hers to see if she was really sorry. He saw in her eyes that she indeed was and that she was apparently getting heated by his closeness. Gray could only wonder what was wrong with her.

"Because Juvia can't let you live now that you know who Juvia is and Juvia will not let you live 1 minute more." and with that she threw her leg up and hit him to the ground, climbing on top of him and thus reversing their position. As soon as she was up she took out a dagger and held it close to Gray's neck. Gray knew that he had to act fast if he were to defeat her. She was a professional and Gray was not going to underestimate her.

Gray quickly used his arm and threw her off him; making her hit the ground with a thud and the dagger fall out of her hand. Seeing this as his chance Gray grabbed the dagger and threw it into the forest; the gleaming object disappearing into the forest. She watched as it vanished; her features turning into a frown as Gray got up and pointed his sword to her neck.

"Don't even think about it." Gray said when she tried to sit up. Gray pressed the sword closer to her and made it just, just touch her skin. She glared at him as he only looked at her pointedly. Getting the hint she fell backwards her back once again hitting the earth and flinching as she just looked at him; her eyes asking him to tell her what he wanted to know so that she could just die.

"Why did Lyon hire you and why does he want me dead?" Gray asked getting into a crouching position and looking into her eyes. She rolled her eyes as she looked at his serious expression.

"Like Juvia knows why that pervert wants to kill you. All Juvia knows is that Juvia wants the money, Juvia has no need to get involved in Juvia's clients personal life." she said as she just looked at him, obviously expecting some kind of outburst. By looking at her Gray knew that she must have been in this position before and he began wondering just what happened to the last man who held her in such a compromising position.

"Well Juvia, I couldn't give a damn about your little contract and all the things you don't want to do." Gray growled looking at her. "What I do care about though is just how much you were getting to dispose of me. Just how lowly does a woman of your class think I am?"

"20 000 gold coins." Juvia said pulling her mouth into a thin line. "Juvia does not think of you lowly Gray-sama, Juvia actually sees as a man of the same status as Juvia. But Juvia does not pull a line; Juvia will kill who Juvia is hired to kill. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Really now…?" Gray asked getting his mouth as close to Juvia as he could before whispering directly in her ear. "I don't give a damn about your screwed up morals I…"

"Rawrrrr…" a sudden gust of wind interfered with Gray and he and Juvia looked up to see a winged beast circling them and looking at them with hungry crimson eyes. Gray immediately moved away from Juvia as she jumped up standing close to him as they watched the beast looking at them.

"Is that a…" Juvia began grabbing a hold of Gray's arm and letting her nails dig into his skin.

"Dragon…" Gray finished the question as they took a step back having the beast land in front of them; it blew smoke at them as they gulped preparing for the worst.

**XXXXX**

Wendy watched as Romeo effortlessly caught fish and threw them next to her before going in again. Wendy wondered how he must have felt being a bear; it must have been a bad feeling to go through. She wondered if he was chased out of his village when they saw a bear standing there and how the pain must have hit him. She always saw the many scars on him, but she never thought of it as the work of humans most of all not his family and friends. But she knew that, that was sadly what it was.

"Nyan…" Carla said laying her paw on Wendy's skirt making Wendy smile as she held a fish out to Carla, whom simply turned her head away and shook her head. Wendy only smiled eating more of the roasted fish she prepared as Romeo caught them.

"Hey kids…" a voice suddenly said and Wendy whipped her head around to see a bluenett wearing a robe and a gruff looking large man with piercings coming out of the forest. The girl looked friendly while the man looked gruff. Wendy stood up ready to walk to them when Romeo took a defensive stance in front of Wendy.

"I won't hurt you guys, I promise." The girl said holding her hands up as the man did the same, yet less enthusiastically. He obviously did not want to be there. Wendy felt somewhat afraid of them, but safer with Romeo guarding her. "We're actually searching for a man named Gray Fullbuster… If you know him…" the girl admitted as the man nodded, a little smirk on his mouth.

"Why?" Wendy asked laying her hand on Romeo's back making him back down, his fur immediately returning to normal.

"I'm trying to find out something about his warrior's group; Fairy Tail." The girl said looking at Wendy with a glimmer in her eyes. "I'm Levy McGarden; the Alchemist of Magnolia and I work right under the Lord; and this..." she pointed to man next to her. "Is my assistant and… fiancé…? Gajeel Redfox." The man looked at her shocked as he glared at Levy.

"But then you know Gray-san, since the Lord of Magnolia is the leader of Fairy Tail. Why would you need my help?" Wendy asked looking at Levy with an inspecting eye.

"Because there's a secret that the entire group have been hiding from me for a while and I think Gray might be able to help me in my investigation." Levy said scratching the back of her head. "Please just help me find him; I'll even do anything you want…"

"Could you…" Wendy said nervously circling her foot around her. "Change a bear back to a human?"

"…I… Yes… Why?" Levy asked as Wendy jumped up excitedly and Romeo looked at Wendy like she had grown a second head. But Wendy didn't care she would finally have a way of changing him back to his normal form. She didn't want him to carry his curse forever and she would so anything to help him. And she knew Levy had to be a friend of Gray's she could just feel it.

"We'll help." Wendy said running to Levy and hugging her. Levy only awkwardly hugged Wendy back as Gajeel suddenly started laughing loudly.

"What?" Levy asked snapping at him as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I doubt Gray will be alive when we get there." He smirked. "Rain Woman went after him; he should be dead by now."

"What; no?!" Levy and Wendy yelled glaring at him. "I grew up with him!" and "He's my friend!" was yelled separately by the two girls.

"Then we better hurry!" a new voice said and they turned around to see a small talking/flying blue cat fly past them. "We don't want your friend to be dead and can't you hear the dragon. Natsu has to be near!"

Standing for a few seconds dumbfounded the group quickly ran after the cat, each one except Gajeel doing small silent prayers to keep Gray save.

**XXXXX**

"Watch it!" Gray yelled as he threw Juvia behind the tree and stood with his hands on the various sides of her head as the fire blew past the somehow not burning the tree down to the said blunett's relief. She was already out of breath and having the man so close to her was really not helping. She looked around the tree at the big black beast as Gray only stood before her, his breath just as heavy as hers.

"There aren't supposed to be dragons." Juvia said as Gray only looked at her pointedly as she turned her head to look at him again. She only raised an eyebrow at the way he looked at her; not understanding why at all.

"Thank you captain obvious" Gray said running his hand through his messy black hair as Juvia only shook her head. This was not how to kill a person; this was working with him. Something she disliked, especially after he saved her. She'd feel guilty if she even tried to kill him now. "My question is how we will land a hit on the stupid thing."

"You know I can hear you human…" the dragon suddenly said turning its head in a circle as he searched for them. "I am not stupid. We might be large and beastly, but aren't most humans too."

"Who… what's your name?" Juvia said as Gray looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She only used her head to point to the bag behind one of the trees which she knew contained her bow and arrow. A weapon they would be able to use against the beast. Gray immediately understood the message to her relief and he sneaked through some bushes to the bag.

"My name…" the dragon said standing still for a second. "Why would you like to know that human?"

"Juvia…" Juvia started trying to form a good reason for the silly request. She hurriedly searched her mind to find a good reason which she soon found. "Juvia would like to know who Juvia's last opponent will be so that Juvia will land in the great warrior's hall of Tenrou."

"Really now…?" the dragon asked moving across the field to the tree where Juvia was hiding making her cuss under her breath; he'd found her.

"Yes…" Juvia said her voice going a pitch higher as her breath quickened; making it obvious that she was scared. Something Juvia never wanted to be again; she didn't want anybody to see her scared. The only people who had ever seen it were Gajeel and another man who died when she had an affair on Juvia. Now she had to add Gray and the dragon to this list. She disliked that…

"Scared…?" the dragon asked stopping a few inches away from the tree. "Don't worry my dear Juvia; that is normal. Just as normal as how delicious you humans taste when we have eaten you. I do quite like you though… A girl brave enough to ask my name; I have never met someone such as you. My name Juvia-chan is Zinder. You have probably never heard of me but that is normal; you see Juvia-chan; I have never been seen before."

"ZINDER!" a voice yelled making Zinder snap his head to the side and Juvia jump out of her hiding place to see Gray standing there the bow and arrow in his hands. "YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T BE SO MEAN TO THE LADY!"

Before Juvia or Zinder could comprehend Gray already shot a golden arrow to the dragon who only roared making Juvia jump backwards and into the bush her heartbeat intensifying. This was getting too much for the assassin.

"You pitiful human!" Zinder yelled as he looked at the arrow which had found a way into his skin. "You are so silly; you and Juvia-chan. For one you believed that Zinder was my name, when my name is actually Acnologia I only wanted to fool Juvia-chan! You bastard do you believe that you will defeat me; when I am the new dragon king!"

"Oi! Ugly!" a new voice yelled and Juvia whipped her head to see Gajeel standing there. "I have no idea why I'm doing this but you better…" he started his hand being suddenly covered in iron, much to Juvia and Gray's surprise.

"Do not worry Dragon Warrior…" Acnologia said rolling its large eyes. "I will spare them for now; but do not expect me to do so again." And with that the terrifying beast was gone.

Juvia gave a sigh of relief as she crumbled to the ground thanking ever single god for protect her even the god Zeref; the god of darkness. She was thankful to even be alive after all of that and she knew that she owed her life to Gray and Gajeel. As she put her head in her knees she suddenly felt a hand touching her shoulder.

Looking up she saw Gray looking at her with a worried expression. Inside of her mind she couldn't comprehend why he was doing so; especially after she had tried to kill him. She was a woman who wouldn't have given a thought about killing him and here he was looking at her like she was a dear friend of his who had gotten hurt badly. She couldn't comprehend it.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked gently stroking her shoulder; his hand sending shivers down her body and her heartbeat going fast again as she looked at the man who had somehow lost his shirt during the battle.

"Why did you save Juvia?" Juvia asked looking into his eyes and feeling like she was losing herself in them; every sane thought becoming nothingness as she looked at him. She felt as though they were connected by an invisible red string which would only appear once in her short human life time.

"Because I couldn't just let you die; could I?" Gray asked giving a deep chuckle as he removed his hand and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I'm not that kind of guy."

"But Juvia tried to kill you and…" Juvia said having her thoughts once again jumble themselves in her head as she looked at him. What was she about to say? Although she tried to remember she just couldn't, it was missing within her mind.

"I know, but…" Gray said biting his lip. "I don't really care; you were only doing what you were hired to do. It's not like you hate me, right?"

"No…" Juvia said looking at him and feeling that she had to tell him. Tell him exactly what had found its way into her once cold heart which had now melted. "Juvia thinks that Juvia actually feels the opposite. Juvia…"

"Oi, are you being romantic with your target?" Gajeel's voice interrupted Juvia making the blunette want to throw the man with a shoe or something; something that she had never felt before. This was all too new to her and now Gajeel was really making her angry.

"Romantic?" Gray said jumping up and looking at Gajeel with horror in his eyes. "I was being friendly."

"No; Gray-san that was romantic." Wendy said coming out of the woods with Romeo, Carla, a blunette and blue cat walking behind her.

"It was…" the blunette agreed as Gray blushed looking at her.

"What are you talking about Levy and why are you here?" Gray asked as he reached down and picked Juvia up making her climb on his back. "I'm only carrying you because you'll faint thanks to all the tension." Gray explained looking at Juvia from the side of his face. Juvia only nodded as her cheeks became a deep red color.

"I'm talking about that." the girl said pointing at Gray and Juvia. "And I and Gajeel are investigating your group… But now I'm also investigating what he and Wendy are."

"Wait; Wendy-san your like that too?" Juvia asked looking at the girl who she knew thanks to the fact that she had been following her for a while.

"Yes; I and Levy-san's fiancé are dragon warriors." Wendy said nodding. "We work under the dragon born when he will arrive as we have his power as well. But he is stronger. There are 6 of us."

"Dragon born?" Gray asked as he recalled the old legend; Levy and Juvia also recalled it.

"Yes…" the blue cat said nodding his head. "And I'm his exceed; his name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Wait…" Juvia said looking at them wide eyed. "Juvia might have seen him and another group of people when Juvia was on her way to find Gray-sama. They were heading to Clover… And since when is Gajeel-kun engaged?"

"Since today…" Gajeel shrugged grabbing Levy and holding her close to him; thus making the short blunette blush. "Now let's go to Clover." And so the group made their way to Clover.

**XXXXX**

Laxus sneaked to the post office and threw the letter into the mail bin to be sent to his fellow dragon warriors: Sting, Rouge and Cobra. He didn't know who the others were but he knew that he had to let them know that he had found the dragon born and it was time to get rid of the evil dragon lord Acnologia so that the dragon king Igneel could take care of the dragons in Fiore as well.

Sneaking back Laxus saw a white haired girl being attacked by a group of men who he could see were big and buff and had only one thing on their minds. Laxus quickly began heading over there when he saw one of the men stand nearer to the woman and put his arm around her shoulder as she ducked into the stone wall behind her. The man whispered something in her ear before she pushed him away, having an insulted expression on her face. She quickly pushed the man off her as he and his friends started laughing.

Laxus felt his hands ball into fists as he started marching to them when he saw something that shocked him. The girl quickly used her one hand to throw her attackers face forward to the ground before she kicked the leader in his ribs making him flinch in pain. Laxus being close enough heard what she told them after that.

"I hope you enjoyed attacking an unguarded woman, but you must know… In this society women can be the most dangerous. I'm certain you have heard of me as well… Legate Mirajane Strauss ring any bells?" she said well the men only groaned in pain and Laxus folded his arms over his chest. This woman was interesting in a good way.

"The right hand woman of General Scarlet…" the one man said while holding his aching ribs. Laxus only smirked looking at the pathetic spectacle.

"The one and only." The girl smiled warmly at the man before bending down to be at his eye level. "Now I heard that the general is here in Clover; any of you able to tell me where?"

"I can…" Laxus smirked making the men and Mirajane look at him with raised eyebrows; all of them probably wondering when he showed up. "As a matter of fact I'm heading there right this instant. Want to accompany me Miss Strauss; one of the sibling warriors three?" Laxus held out his arm in a welcoming manner after this as Mirajane rose herself to look Laxus right in the eyes.

"Of course" she said hooking her arm in Laxus'. "Now may I know who you are?" she asked as they started walking to Jude's residence.

"Laxus Dreyar; mam." Laxus said giving a little bow as Mirajane gave a soft giggle.

"Laxus of the Thunder Legion." She said throwing her hair over her shoulders. "Usually my enemy, but under the circumstances a comrade, hmm?"

"Indeed." Laxus said leaning close to her. "But just between you and me; General Scarlet and Lord Fernandes have a little more to their relationship then most would know. If you know what I mean…" he wiggled his eyebrows at this as she looked at him wide eyed.

"That is truly interesting." she said a sudden sparkle appearing in her eyes which made Laxus shiver a little. Something told him that she, like the rumors said, was indeed a woman who was known to be a demon in battle and matchmaking.

Together the two headed to the magnificent building as passersby only watched; thinking unbeknown to the two that they made a cute couple.

**XXXXX**

Natsu watched as Lucy combed her hair while he sat on her bed. She truly was a beautiful girl and the man had never thought that he would be in the room of a girl like her. Her brown eyes reminded him of the coffees farther away from Fiore then most would realize, her hair reminded him of beautiful son rays on a warm summer's day and her skin was as soft as a baby's bottom… which he only knew because he had held her hand. Also she smelled like a newly risen field of flowers in spring, a smell he adored.

"You having fun?" she asked turning to look at him as Natsu quickly tried to hide his face. This was embarrassing; nobody wanted to be caught staring; even if the object of your affection was your fiancé. He tried and failed to hide the blush on his face.

"Don't hide it Natsu…" she giggled smiling at him as she made her way over to him and touched his cheek. "Before long we'll be married anyway. We just need to wait for this threat to disappear and then…" Natsu took hold of the hand on his cheek and caressed it as she talked to him making her blush; they were both very inexperienced with being in love and they knew it. The fast heartbeats still made them very nervous.

"NATSU, LUCY!" they heard Erza's voice resound through the halls. "COME DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"

"Damn…" Natsu cursed under his breath as he and Lucy rose from the beds; their hands still entangled in the others. "This really ruined our moment; no?"

"Yes…" Lucy laughed as she began running to where Erza was. "But we better hurry, we need not be late. Especially when this is Erza we are talking of."

As soon as Natsu and Lucy appeared they saw Erza, Jellal, Loke, Aries, Laxus and a white haired woman standing there waiting for them. Erza and Jellal were holding each other's hands as Loke and Aries did the same.

"What's…?" Lucy began when she looked at the spectacle where the white haired woman was gleaming.

"Here in front of Natsu, Laxus, Lucy and Mirajane I have an announcement to make." Jellal said clearing his throat while looking at Erza. "Today I have asked Erza Scarlet to be my wife and she has accepted; we plan to be wed on the same day as Natsu and Lucy… If that is okay with you guys?" Lucy and Natsu vigorously nodded and showed him to continue. "So here before the land of God and the eyes of witnesses, I declare my love for Erza. I have loved you since the day I met you and my love for you has never died."

"And I have loved you just as long Jellal and I promise to love you so forever." Erza said before Jellal gave her a peck on the lips making Lucy and Mirajane swoon with how sweet the exchange was.

"I and Aries also have an announcement…" Loke said making everyone look at him and the shy little maid. "The truth is that we have been married for 3 years; ever since we ran away from our parents together and now Aries is with child… Because our reunion was a little bit more heart felt than expected." The group laughed before Loke continued. "I would just like to ask Lucy and Natsu to be the godparents if that is okay with you?"

"Of course we'll do it Loke." Lucy smiled before there was a little celebration. But the entire time although everybody was happy Natsu worried about the dragon threat. He knew he had to defeat the dragon Acnologia to stop it and time was running out.

**XXXXX**

Gajeel couldn't believe what he had been through. Making a quick little stop on the way Juvia and Gray had gathered some witch heads, much to his disgust… and now they stopped at a temple to cure Romeo and Gray; who surprise; was a werewolf. Let's just say killing a bear and a wolf spirit was not in his to do list but he had done it as the shrimp told him to do and now…

Well now Wendy and a little boy with dark hair were running ahead of the group to Clover where they would find Gajeel's annoying cousin; Natsu Dragneel the dragon born. Juvia and a now not werewolf Gray were behind them hand in hand and a lot closer than an assassin and her victim should be. This basically meant she wasn't completing this mission because she was in love with Gray-sama as she said it and Lyon could go fuck himself. Yet Gray and Lyon had written letters to each other and now the entire situation, including Juvia, was sorted out and Lyon was one of their friends. CONFUSING!

The only person Gajeel could talk to about this was the shrimp and she was always going on about this book and that book with stars in her eyes; which he found cute. But that was beside the point. He also got a cat named Pantherlily who knew where Acnologia was so now they had three cats and Gajeel only liked Pantherlily. Pantherlily had agreed to be Gajeel's cat... Oh and here's the other weird thing; all the cats can talk…

Yeah this was Gajeel's normal life he guessed as the guards opened the huge gates allowing the group into Clover; where rich people dwelt. Perfect place for a pickpocket like him… Geehee

"Let's head to the Lord's." Levy said as soon as they were inside of the place before turning to Gajeel. "No pickpocketing, you…" she grabbed Gajeel's big hand in her much smaller and softer, Gajeel noted, hand. "…are staying right beside me."

"But shrimp…" Gajeel said placing a kiss on her forehead. Oh yeah he forgot to mention, he and the shrimp were now in courtship… well since the temple actually when they blasted into full blown make out session while waiting for the heads. Gray and Juvia were also dating since their witch hunt; which Gajeel did not want the specifics of how they became a couple while cutting witches heads off.

"No…" Levy said dragging him along as they made their way to the palace which was, as the rest of the town, rich. It had gold material all over and Gajeel could only think that rich snobs lived here… typical Lord and family then. Levy pushed open the large doors to reveal… while that was unexpected.

There was a blond girl being chased by Natsu as Cobra sat in a corner drinking wine and Sting and Rogue were telling Erza and Jellal of their adventures. Loke and Aries were laughing as they sang along to Mirajane… and Laxus', who was obviously forced into this, birthday songs.

"Hello…" Gray said making everyone stop for a few second before they were pounced upon. Erza talked to Gray and Juvia knew the blond to be Lucy. Gajeel learnt of engagements and kids and really all he could think was that the world should just stop for a few seconds. Everything was just too much for one dragon slayer.

Before Gajeel could much comprehend what had happened the dragon slayers including Wendy were heading on their way to Acnologia and the women were waving them off. Gajeel really was confused as he followed after the others.

**XXXXX**

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of this man and this woman, as well as that man and that women." The priestess Cana read as she looked at Natsu whom had Acnologia's tooth as a necklace and Lucy as well as Erza who looked stunning in her wedding dress as and Jellal who looked dashing in his white suit.

Behind them she saw Gray and Juvia holding hands with Lyon sitting next to them with a pink haired girl. She also saw Gajeel and Levy sending each other messages over the wedding people's heads with Laxus and Mira doing the same; as they were the best men and bridesmaids. In the audience she also saw Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Lisanna, Elfman, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Cobra, Loke, Aries and Jude with Makarov smiling with them. There were also more but Cana being one of the Mavis priestesses was on the lookout for couples.

This family was definitely large and looking over at Wendy and Romeo it would only get bigger…

"I do…"

"I do…"

"I do…"

"I do…"

And just like that dragons were long forgotten as the crowd cheered loudly.

**A/N: DONE! Sorry I had to make it short in the end but it was beginning to go on to long for a one shot. I hope it didn't seem too rushed. I'm releasing it now, so Julie I hope you enjoyed it. And everybody else I told about it. I was super excited because this is the longest thing I have ever typed and it's quite a challenge with so many characters.**

**WRITING CLUB:**

**Please PM me for details or One Sapphire Rose. It's really fun.**

**1****st**** Master: One Sapphire Rose – Rose-chan**

**2****nd**** Master: Gruvia rocks – Waterlily **


End file.
